


Secrets

by alien_dragons



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, NO DEATH, Spoilers, Transitions from She/Her to He/Him Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, danganronpa glitch au, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_dragons/pseuds/alien_dragons
Summary: Chihiro Fujisaki and Leon Kuwata have been dating for a while, yet Chihiro has failed to reveal her secret. She knows it could potentially cost them their relationship, but feels guilty for keeping it. So, she finally decides that today is the day! With some much-needed support from her friends, she is encouraged to face her problems and come out with the truth.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Kuwata Leon, implied Kiyotaka/Mondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in my Danganronpa Glitch AU! In this AU, the killing game happened, but the game itself had glitched out and caused a reset. In the new timeline, the students manage to escape Hope's Peak by rewriting the ending. Everybody survives in this AU. Also, the characters still have memories of the original timeline (which is implied in certain parts of the story).

Chihiro took a deep breath and sighed. Her hands wavered and her breathing was inconsistent and shaky.

She had been meaning to do this for a while. She had been meaning to tell everybody, but there was one person in particular she had to confess to first. Leon Kuwata.

The two of them had been in a relationship for a while now, yet, Chihiro hadn’t confessed the truth. She knew how Leon was. He had only ever dated girls in the past. He had no idea about Chihiro’s secret. And… Chihiro felt guilty about that. Leon was under the impression that he was dating a girl. It just felt… wrong. If Leon was dating Chihiro, then he had the right to know the truth. And, if their relationship was ruined because of that, so be it. Chihiro couldn’t force somebody to love her. Chihiro couldn’t force Leon to like boys.

So, there she was, standing in front of the door to her classroom. She gingerly grabbed the handle and turned it, entering silently as to not catch anybody’s attention.

She was a few minutes early.

She silently made her way towards her assigned seat and sat there, waiting for class to start. Leon hadn’t arrived yet, and this just made Chihiro all the more nervous.

She just needed to calm down. Just breathe in and out calmly.

“Chihiro! You’re early as usual!” a powerful male voice exclaimed.

Chihiro looked up, noticing a boy her age with red eyes and spiky black hair wearing a white military-style uniform.

“O-oh! Hi Kiyotaka!” Chihiro said back.

She smiled and tried her best to hide her previously fearful expression as not to worry Ishimaru.

“Is something wrong? I noticed that you ignored everybody when you entered! It’s not very like you to ignore others!” Kiyotaka asked in a worried tone.

Chihiro could tell Kiyotaka was trying his best to sympathise with her. He didn’t have the best social skills thanks to his negligence to talk to others. He spent most of his time studying but admitted that after entering Hope’s Peak Academy, he made it a goal to gain better social skills. Despite the fact he was learning, he was obviously genuine with his concern.

“Oh… I’m fine, Taka. I’m just a bit tired, that’s all,” Chihiro lied with a forced smile.

Kiyotaka crossed his arms and shook his head.

“I can tell you’re lying. There’s no use in bottling up your feelings, it will only make you feel worse!” Kiyotaka replied.

Chihiro had to admit, that was true. She knew she could trust Kiyotaka too. They had been friends for a while now. Maybe letting Kiyotaka and Mondo know first would be a good idea…?

As the thought entered Chihiro’s head, that memory came back to her. The blunt force of a dumbbell crushing her skull, then, darkness.

Chihiro’s eyes widened and she let out a small gasp before looking down to hide her face from Kiyotaka. No, it wouldn’t happen again, right? They were forced into that situation, Mondo would never hurt her again! She just had to reassure herself. Mondo had already apologised to Chihiro countless times for the incident in the original timeline, and Chihiro knew it was a genuine apology.

But she couldn’t help but feel scared.

The sensation of dying. Of never waking up again-

“Chihiro?” Kiyotaka mumbled.

His voice was quieter than usual.

He walked around the desk and knelt down to Chihiro’s height, causing her to turn and face Kiyotaka.

Chihiro’s face was pale, much paler than usual, and tears were visibly forming in the corners of her eyes.

“I can’t, Kiyotaka. I don’t want to get hurt again…” Chihiro muttered.

Kiyotaka furrowed a brow.

“What do you-” Kiyotaka was cut off in an instant.

The school bell rang. Class had officially started.

Kiyotaka shot upright at the sound.

“We’ll talk about this later,” Kiyotaka muttered before making his way to his seat.


	2. Chapter 2

After class finished, Chihiro swiftly made her way to the person she needed to talk to.

Kiyotaka had promised to talk later about Chihiro’s issue, and Chihiro just hoped he was free.

He was likely going to go and study during the break, but Chihiro needed to talk badly.

Her heart pounded as she approached Kiyotaka, who was quickly taking down a few more notes before packing away his books and stationery.

“Kiyotaka!” Chihiro muttered, not wanting to speak too loudly.

The classroom was becoming increasingly silent as the other students began to leave.

Mondo had stayed behind, waiting for Taka to finish up.

“Ah, Chihiro! I trust you remember that we were going to discuss your issue?” Kiyotaka confirmed.

Chihiro nodded.

“Yeah… it’s been on my mind for a while, actually,” Chihiro admitted.

Kiyotaka nodded in understanding before leaving his desk.

“You done bro?” Mondo asked as Taka stood up.

“Yes! Sorry I took so long,” Kiyotaka apologised.

“No worries! We ain’t in a hurry, right?” Mondo said before ruffling Kiyotaka’s hair.

Chihiro couldn’t help but smile at seeing them get along so well. They truly had an unbreakable bond.

“Now, Chihiro, about that thing you wanted to discuss, would the library be a good place to go?” Kiyotaka suggested.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine with that. But… could it just be the two of us?” Chihiro requested.

Mondo’s eyes widened at this, realising that this was obviously something serious. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“If that’s what you need Chihiro, then I’ll be on my way. See you two later,” Mondo said before leaving.

Chihiro could tell that something was on Mondo’s mind as he left. It was in his body language.

Did he remember? No… maybe it was something else?

“It really is that serious?” Kiyotaka pondered.

“Y-yeah…” Chihiro simply replied.

The two students made their way through Hope’s Peak Academy, walking past the many other ultimate students and eventually arriving at the library. When they entered the familiar smell of books and paper filled their senses.

They weren’t the only ones there. There were also plenty of other students, either there to hang out, read or borrow books.

Chihiro felt nervous.

There were quite a few other people.

She was worried that somebody would overhear the conversation.

“I apologise, Chihiro. I don’t think this is the best place to talk about something private,” Kiyotaka whispered.

“No… it’s okay. Here, we’ll just stay in this corner of the room,” Chihiro suggested, making her way to a far corner of the room that wasn’t occupied.

Kiyotaka followed.

With each step he took he couldn’t help but grow concerned at Chihiro’s problem. 

What if it was something that Kiyotaka couldn’t help with? What if it was something he didn’t understand? He wanted to help badly, he really did. The thought of being useless troubled him.

“Taka?” Chihiro muttered.

Chihiro’s voice pulled Kiyotaka back to reality. He didn’t realise until now that he was staring blankly at the ground.

“Chihiro! I’m so sorry!” Kiyotaka quickly apologised.

“I-It’s okay! I can tell you’re nervous. I’m scared too…” Chihiro admitted.

She averted her gaze, staring absentmindedly at a bookshelf.

“Taka… if you had a secret that you wanted to tell somebody, what would you do?” Chihiro began.

Kiyotaka couldn’t help but let out a small “Huh!?” at Chihiro’s question. He didn’t know what to do so he fidgeted with his hands.

“U-um… I don’t know. I guess it depends what the secret is and who I’m telling,” he answered.

Chihiro nodded. Her eyes met Kiyotaka’s own, a serious expression now on her face.

“What if that secret could potentially cost you your relationship?” she asked.

Kiyotaka froze.

“Is this about… your relationship with Leon?” Kiyotaka queried.

Chihiro’s expression fell.

“...Yes,” she said bluntly.

“But… what kind of secret could ruin your relationship!? You two are so close! I can tell that he loves you very much. I’m sure that no matter what, he’ll still love you!” Kiyotaka insisted.

Chihiro’s small frame began to tremble. She gripped her chest and looked down, clamping her eyes shut.

“But Kiyotaka…” Chihiro trailed off.

A lump rose in her throat and her chest tightened. Her eyes grew tear-filled and her fingers curled in tighter, making the grip on her uniform stronger.

“Chihiro?” was all Kiyotaka said.

“Taka… I need to tell you something. I understand if you can no longer trust me because of this. The fact that I’ve been keeping this secret from you… from Mondo… from Leon… from everybody… I just can’t imagine what you’ll think of me once I tell you the truth,” Chihiro sobbed.

Kiyotaka kneeled down, meeting Chihiro’s gaze. By now tears were rolling down her face steadily and her eyes were bloodshot and glassy.

“Chihiro it’s okay… No matter what we will still accept you!” Taka reassured, gripping her shoulders and giving a gentle smile.

Chihiro wiped her cheeks and looked into Kiyotaka’s eyes. There was a sort of gentle, reassuring look to them.

“Okay…” Chihiro trailed off before taking in a few shaky breaths, “what I’m about to tell you might… no… it will shock you. But please don’t freak out…” she continued.

“I promise I’ll stay calm,” Kiyotaka vowed.

“Well… I know it may not look like it but… I’m a guy!” Chihiro admitted.

Kiyotaka held in the urge to exclaim, only leaving his face to show a shocked and bewildered expression.

“You’re a… guy?” he asked, making sure that he heard right.

“Y-yeah… I am. I’m really a boy,” Chihiro reiterated.

“But you…” Kiyotaka stopped himself.

“I know. I know that I look like a girl. I-I’ve been dressing like a girl for as long as I can remember…” Chihiro admitted.

Kiyotaka stood up and released his grip on Chihiro.

“Why…? How?” Kiyotaka said, trying not to exclaim.

Chihiro looked up, now beginning to tremble more than before.

“You… don’t believe me do you?” she asked.

“N-no, it’s not that…” Kiyotaka muttered.

“So… you do believe me?” Chihiro asked once more for assurance.

“Yes, of course I do. I trust in your word. I know that you would never joke or lie about something serious… But why?” Kiyotaka puzzled.

Chihiro looked around awkwardly, making sure that nobody else was looking or listening. He noticed that a few students were staring, so he beckoned for Kiyotaka to follow him.

The two of them walked around the school, talking as they went.

“Why did you tell me?” Kiyotaka queried.

“Well… originally I was going to wait, but I thought then was the right time. I felt that if I told you, you would understand the situation fully,” Chihiro answered.

“Oh… now I see why you were so scared to tell Leon.”

“Yeah… I’m worried that he won’t like me anymore since I’m a boy.”

“I-I’m sure everything will be fine, Chihiro!”

“How can you be so sure?”

“If he truly does love you he’ll accept you for who you are. And if not, I’m sure he’ll be respectful about it!”

“Yeah… I hope so.”

Kiyotaka put an arm around Chihiro and grinned.

“It’s okay Chihiro, I believe in you! If things don’t go well then just remember, Mondo and I are here to support you!” Kiyotaka exclaimed.

“Th-thank you, Taka,” Chihiro said with a wide grin.

By now Chihiro’s tears had dried and his spirits were lifted. It was scary to tell Kiyotaka the truth, but in the end, Chihiro felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. If only a small one.

“Are you going to tell him soon?” Kiyotaka asked.

Chihiro tilted his head.

“I… was hoping to today. I was going to leave him a note in the morning lesson, but class started before I got the opportunity, and he had to leave before I could even say anything. He did tell me that he had a baseball game today, so I was unable to catch him before he left. Maybe I can this afternoon?” Chihiro pondered.

“Well, if that’s the case, you should start writing the note immediately!” Kiyotaka suggested.

Yeah, that sounded like a good idea.

“Then I should get right to it!” Chihiro exclaimed.

He waved goodbye and walked off, making his way to his locker.


	3. Chapter 3

Leon sighed and grunted as he trudged along. His eyelids were heavy and he was covered in sweat and mud.

The game of baseball he played today was much more intense than the ones he usually played, and it took a toll on his awareness.

He made his way to his locker to grab some clean clothes.

When he arrived, he noticed a neatly folded piece of paper stuck to it with a bit of tape.

Out of curiosity, he reached out and pulled it off the locker. He warily opened it, unfolding it slowly and carefully. Upon opening it, his eyes landed upon neatly written words in black ink. In his head, he read:

_‘Hi Leon, it’s me, Chihiro! I was wondering if you were free this afternoon. There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you for a while now, and I’m hoping that I could today. Could you meet me at 3 pm this afternoon at the back of the school? If not, we can arrange another time or place. Just leave me a note or text me!’_

_\- Chihiro_

Leon slowly looked up from the note.

His heart began to pound and an anxious feeling found its way into his mind.

This seemed… strange.

Leon knew he could trust Chihiro, but something felt wrong. Not that he was suspicious of Chihiro, he just felt that this was something serious.

He quickly shook off the feeling and swiped his e-handbook over the card reader of his locker. It unlocked, allowing Leon access.

He placed the note on top of his books then grabbed his phone and some clothes. Before he took off, he turned his phone on and texted:

_‘Hey Chihiro! 3 pm sounds good, see you there <3’ _

He sent the message, keeping it short and sweet. Hopefully, she’d see it. With that, Leon put his phone back, closed his locker and went off to take a shower.

A small _ping_ sound played.

Chihiro jumped slightly but calmed down in an instant, realising it was just her phone.

She quickly fished it out of her pocket and checked her notifications. One new message from Leon. Chihiro hastily opened up the message and checked. She quickly read over it.

This confirmed that Leon got the note, thank goodness.

All she had to do now was wait until 3 pm.

Wait, what was the time now?

She checked the time on her phone. It was 2:55 pm. Five minutes to go… Only five minutes to prepare.

Chihiro had been rehearsing what she wanted to say in her head over and over.

She just needed to stay calm and try not to cry. She was so sensitive, however. Even when she told Ishimaru her secret, she couldn’t help but burst into tears. So how was she going to tell her boyfriend? How was she going to tell the person who she loved and cherished? What was she going to do if he didn’t love her anymore?

The thought was enough to make Chihiro tear up, but she forced back the tears and shook her head.

“Just stay calm. Just stay calm…” she whispered to herself.

Chihiro didn’t even realise that she was looking down and trudging along begrudgingly.

She was too lost in her own thoughts.

She kept going along, repeating those words and rehearsing her confession.

THUD!

Chihiro found herself on the floor.

She had to take a few moments to take in the situation, realising that there was a hand offered out to help her up. She grabbed it, still too dazed and confused to realise who it was.

“I’m so sorry Chihiro!” a familiar voice apologised as Chihiro was being pulled upwards.

Chihiro shook herself out of her thoughts and looked up, seeing the face of a boy her age with spiky, desaturated brown hair and washed-out hazel eyes.

“Makoto?!” Chihiro suddenly exclaimed.

The young boy appeared to be flustered and embarrassed by the situation. But despite this, he gave a friendly smile and apologised once again.

“Sorry Chihiro, I should have been watching where I was going,” Makoto muttered.

“I-it’s okay! It was my fault for not paying attention to my surroundings,” Chihiro forgave.

She quickly brushed herself off and smiled.

“You seem to be in a bit of a hurry!” Chihiro said, changing the subject.

“Y-yeah… Kyoko and I were going to study together and we agreed to meet up in the library,” Makoto explained, rubbing a hand behind his neck awkwardly.

“Well you should go on then, wouldn’t want to be late!” Chihiro suggested with a small giggle.

Makoto nodded. He turned on his heel to continue walking but stopped, remembering the state he saw Chihiro in when he bumped into her.

“Is something wrong by the way?” he asked.

Chihiro jumped slightly at the question.

“Oh no! Of course not, I’m completely fine!” Chihiro lied.

Makoto cocked his head to the side and furrowed a brow, seeing right through Chihiro’s lie. It was probably best if he didn’t ask, but saying nothing would just be rude.

“Hey, Chihiro. If there is something wrong, just remember you can always come and talk to me. We’re friends, right?” Makoto said.

Chihiro stopped for a moment, processing what Makoto just said.

“O-Of course we’re friends! But… I don’t want to burden you with any of my problems…” Chihiro trailed off.

Makoto shook his head and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, it’s okay to talk to others about your problems y’know? I mean… if we just bottle up our feelings all the time, then we’d just be putting a lot of pressure on ourselves. If we share our problems with others, then they can help us. It’s no good relying on ourselves for everything. The support of others is what keeps us going. I’m here for you Chihiro, and I’m sure the others are too!” Makoto declared.

Chihiro didn’t understand… Why was he talking like this? Did he know something? Sure, Makoto was always so kind towards his peers, and they were friends, but… why?

Nonetheless, Chihiro couldn’t help but smile and grow red at the cheeks. The advice was surely something, and it got Chihiro thinking.

“Thank you, Makoto… I’ll keep your advice in mind,” Chihiro beamed.

“No problem! Oh, I better get going! I’m gonna be late if I don’t hurry,” Makoto exclaimed, remembering that he was still on his way to the library.

He quickly waved goodbye and bid Chihiro farewell before walking off at a hastened pace.

Chihiro waved back, smiling as she did so.

_‘If we just bottle up our feelings all the time, then we’d just be putting a lot of pressure on ourselves’_ , Chihiro couldn’t help thinking about what Makoto told her. He really was right. Chihiro had all this bottled up pressure because she was too scared to reveal her secret. She had been waiting to do this for a while now, and all the waiting had just been building up her fears.

It was as if all this was a sign.

From Kiyotaka talking to her, to Makoto’s advice.

It encouraged her, sure, but there was still a bit of doubt gnawing at the back of her mind. But it was more akin to fear than doubt. A fear of rejection. A fear of hate. A fear of being hurt again... No! No more fearing, no more doubting!

Chihiro had trust in Leon. She trusted that no matter what happened, even if this ruined their relationship, they could still be friends and get along. Because… Leon really was a kind-hearted person. Under his act of arrogance, his hidden insecurities, his own fears, he had a kind, caring heart.

So, Chihiro knew that no matter what, things would be okay.

Yeah… they’d be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Leon rushed through the hallways of the school, realising that he was a few minutes late.

He didn’t want to keep Chihiro waiting.

He ignored anyone around him and sprinted out of the school building.

The back of the school, that’s where they were meeting. It was a strange meeting place, sure, but there was probably a reason for that.

Leon sped around the corner of the school building, now at the back.

He found himself almost tripping on a few occasions, but hastily forced himself to regain balance before finally coming to a halt.

He was probably going to get in big trouble with Ishimaru for what he just did, recalling hearing his voice echo through the hallways as he ran. Leon could deal with that later. For now, he had more important matters to worry about.

He gasped and panted for air, hands on his knees to keep balance as he tried to catch his breath.

He finally looked up, seeing Chihiro who was just happy that he arrived, not too worried about his tardiness.

“S-sorry I’m late… so uhh… what did you... want to tell me?” Leon asked between struggled breaths.

Sure, he was naturally athletic and fit thanks to his talent, but running from the third floor of the school really took it out of him. Of all the places he had to be before the meeting…

“I-it’s okay Leon! I’m just glad you arrived!” Chihiro forgave.

Leon straightened his posture and smiled weakly before running a hand through his hair.

“Hehehe… how could I forget!” Leon chuckled, trying to lighten the mood and ignore the likely severity of the situation.

“And, about what I wanted to tell you…” Chihiro suddenly began.

She trailed off in an instant, her confidence dropping once she realised that now was the time. No more excuses, no more waiting. Leon was here at this moment, waiting for her explanation.

“Yeah…?” Leon pressed, now growing curious.

Chihiro calmed herself down and took a deep breath. She then looked Leon deep in the eyes, catching him off guard with her sudden seriousness.

“Before I tell you what I am about to tell you… just… at least promise not to freak out. I… I don’t care what you think of me after this, just at least keep that promise for me, okay?” Chihiro faltered.

That alone made Leon’s heart drop.

Something was wrong.

Chihiro was scared.

But why?

What would make Leon think differently of her? It couldn’t be that serious, right? Right!?

Leon ignored his thoughts as he spoke, trying to keep his composure.

“Y-yeah. I will… I’ll try not to freak out…” Leon hesitated.

“Okay… here goes n-nothing…” Chihiro stuttered.

She tried to force the next words out of her mouth.

_ ‘I’m a boy’ _ , that’s all she had to say. That was it! But as hard as she tried, the words wouldn’t come out.

They were stuck.

So instead Chihiro was left there, eyes darting around and hands clenching her chest.

“I… I-I!” she tried once again.

Nothing.

She gripped her chest tighter, pulling at the dark green material of her uniform hard.

_ Why… WHY! Why couldn’t she just say it! _

Chihiro couldn’t help it anymore and broke down into tears, the pressure becoming too immense for her. She fell to her knees and leaned down to hide her face.

Was she really that scared?

If she just said it right there and then, she could have gotten it over with and received her reaction.

But she hesitated. She was scared. She was very scared.

“Chihiro!? Chihiro it’s okay! Please don’t cry, it’s okay!” Leon exclaimed as he knelt down.

This was bad.

It really was that serious.

And, if it was so serious it would make Chihiro cry, then Leon had to be very careful about how he handled this.

“I’m sorry… I-I’m so s-sorry I can’t tell you!” Chihiro muttered.

She tried to straighten her posture, shaking and wavering as she did so.

Her eyes soon met Leon’s who had a sort of gentle yet fearful look to them.

He was scared too.

“Please calm down, it’s okay. I don’t care what you tell me, I’ll listen and support you no matter what,” Leon consoled.

He wasn’t very good at handling others emotions but he tried.

And what he said was true, no matter what he’d listen and support her.

Leon noticed just how bloodshot Chihiro’s eyes were and how red and blotchy her face was.

She was crying so hard that his own heart broke at the sight. Seeing Chihiro like this was probably the most horrible thing ever. Sure, Leon had been through a lot, but seeing the person he loved the most cry and break down right in front of him was heart-wrenching and painful.

“It’s okay…” Leon cooed.

He wiped the tears from Chihiro’s cheeks and put his own hands over hers.

“You… don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to…” Leon said.

Chihiro shook her head.

“No… I need to tell you. Keeping this secret from you just isn’t fair... Y-you  **need** to know the truth… Because if you don’t know this, then… then…” Chihiro trailed off, unsure how to continue.

She took in a shaky breath and went from her kneeling position to sitting on her calves.

She finally released the grip on her uniform, and instead held onto Leon’s hands.

“Okay… I trust you. And I… want you to trust me too,” Chihiro said.

Leon nodded in understanding.

He listened intently as Chihiro spoke her next few words. She spoke them with hesitance, slowly and carefully, as if to make sure she didn’t make a single mistake.

“I’m… a… I’m a… boy,” Chihiro stammered.

It was done.

He finally admitted it.

He finally told his biggest secret.

Chihiro quickly looked to the ground and awaited a reaction, feeling butterflies swiftly arise in his stomach.

Leon’s eyes widened and his grip on Chihiro’s hand loosened the moment he heard those words.

“You’re a… boy? That’s… that’s what you said, right?” Leon asked.

He felt his heart rate rise.

Chihiro… a boy?

But he looked so much like a girl that it was impossible to tell!

“Yes… that’s what I said. I’m a boy,” Chihiro repeated.

“Wh… what? You’re a…” Leon stopped.

Before he could continue, Chihiro grabbed both his hands and brought them to his chest.

Leon flinched at the sudden movement and… what he felt wasn’t what he expected. The shape, the form… he wasn’t lying. Chihiro really was a boy just like himself.

Leon really didn’t know how to feel.

The confusion was there, sure, but there was just something else. He couldn’t quite pin down the feeling.

But this whole time he was… dating a boy. A boy. For the first time in his life.

Yet… the feelings were still there.

Leon did have a feeling that he was… No, he wasn’t, right? Not that, something else… 

He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts, hearing Chihiro’s voice break through his own inner dialogue.

“Leon…?” Chihiro muttered in barely a whisper.

“Y… yes?” Leon stuttered.

“It’s okay if you don’t like me anymore because of this… I don’t mind. I can’t force you to like boys. It’s not good to force that kind of thing onto somebody and I understand that. But… please, be honest with me at least. I want to know how you feel,” Chihiro sniffled.

Chihiro let Leon’s hands go and put his own on his knees.

He was honestly relieved that he finally got that off his chest.

But, he felt like he was dreading this moment the most. This moment was going to change a lot of things.

So, Chihiro waited patiently for a response. He didn’t care how long Leon took, he just needed him to say something.

“I still love you,” Leon muttered.

“Uwah-!” Chihiro couldn’t speak, only cry out in shock.

Chihiro’s face formed from one of fear to confusion.

Did he just say what he thought he said?

“You… still love me?” Chihiro puzzled.

Leon only nodded in response with a gentle smile on his face.

“Why would I lie to you?” he then said.

“But I thought that you… only liked girls,” Chihiro faltered.

“Well, if I’m going to be honest-” Leon moved around to Chihiro’s side and sat down, wrapping an arm around him, “-I’ve been kind of unsure for a while now. But… I guess this confirms it.”

“Confirms it? So…?”

“Yeah… I do still love you. I feel no different about you. I don’t care what gender you are, you’re still you! Because… it’s not your gender that I’m attracted to. I love you for who you are.”

“Really?”

“Of course! I mean… I promised to be one hundred per cent honest with you, right?”

Chihiro’s face grew bright cherry red.

He was so incredibly happy that he didn’t know what to say. 

Instead, he did something that not even he thought he’d do.

He turned around and gently kissed Leon on the cheek.

Leon jumped slightly from the action, never once expecting Chihiro to do that.

He then turned to face Chihiro, being met with a cheeky smile through the dried tears and bright red cheeks.

He was so cute… he loved him so much.

Yeah… even if Chihiro was a boy, Leon loved him.


End file.
